


Fire & Ice

by Earth_Phoenix



Series: Fire & Ice [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, BDSM, Confident Harry Potter, Enthusiastic Consent, Eventual Fluff, Falling In Love, M/M, Master/Slave, Sexual Slavery, Smut, Some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earth_Phoenix/pseuds/Earth_Phoenix
Summary: Seventeen-year-old Harry Potter has been training since a child to become a consort to a powerful Lord. After being presented to the Dark Lord, Harry's hard work is rewarded.Harry's journey to be *the best* consort is full of twists and turns and of course, plenty of smut. ^.~





	Fire & Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies! 
> 
> Here it is, the main fic. I'm hoping for biweekly updates on this. I'm going to start to wrap up some other WiP's so hopefully, this will get updated more often. 
> 
> Huge thanks to Red for Beta'ing this! <3

Harry tried desperately to tame his wild hair before the car stopped and Lord Severus Snape would inspect them. Severus hated the way his hair grew and always gave him a hard time over it. The chains around his wrists and ankles clinked together noisily. 

Next, to him, Neville was also trying to look his best. After Harry, Neville was the one that took the brunt of Lord Snape’s temper.

“Do you think—?” Neville asked in a soft voice.

Harry shrugged. “Can’t be any worse than Snape.”  Harry pulled a face in the mirror, but it was no good, his hair just refused to lie flat. He placed the small hand-mirror back into the purse that hung by his side and placed his hands on his lap, trying to look poised and meek.

The car stopped and Neville let out a whimper as he, too, quickly put away a small hand mirror. The car door opened and every boy in the car straightened their backs, eyes forward.

“Out,” a curt voice barked. Lord Snape paced as the boys exited the car and lined up for inspection.

“Today is important, and I have  _ not  _ spent the last eleven years training you in order to be embarrassed.”

Harry clenched his jaw. He was not going to fail. He would prove himself worthy. He could feel Neville shaking with nerves next to him.

“Right then, you little shits, forward.”

 

~*~

 

The Palace of Voldemort was intimidating, to say the least. Harry had never felt so small. Every surface shone and sparkled. The floors were made of marble. The walls were heavily decorated with gold leaf. 

Lord Snape lead the group of twelve boys into a small antechamber. Lady Bellatrix Lestrange stood in front of two large, ornate wooden doors to greet them.

“No blondes, well-remembered. Lucius forgot, the silly fool. None of his were accepted.”

Harry wiggled his toes, he knew the Dark Lord had high standards — but to reject a boy just because they were  _ blonde _ ?

Lady Lestrange walked down the line of boys, her well-fitting black robes fluttering in her wake.

“This one,” she said, grasping Harry’s arm, “should go last.” She pulled him out of the middle of the line and dragged him to the back.

“Bella,” Snape's voice was cold.

“I know what I’m doing, Snape,” was her biting reply.

Lord Snape moved back down the line, hissing last-second instructions to the boys and removing the small purses they carried.

There was a smart rapping on the doors, making the boys jump.

“Showtime,” Bella sang. “One at a time, if you please.” She turned, slinking back into the room beyond the doors.

Severus waited a moment, before striding out of the antechamber with Neville.

None of the boys returned after being seen by the Dark Lord. As Harry moved closer to the door, he grew more and more nervous.

“Next!” The unseen voice called at long last. Harry breathed in deeply and walked out, head held high.

The Dark Lord Voldemort’s throne room was a fine room indeed. Decorated in green and silver, the room reeked of wealth. At the bottom of the dais, a topless woman sat with her legs crossed in the lotus position. A hand drum rested on her lap.

As the doors slammed closed behind him, Harry took a careful step forward. Sitting directly in front of the doorway that he had just entered from was the Dark Lord, sitting on his throne, atop the dais.

The Dark Lord was beautiful to look at, high cheekbones, his fine angular chin; those firey red eyes. A lean but well-built body. He was staring, he realised with horror. Harry quickly focused his eyes on a spot behind the Dark Lord. He bowed when he reached the bottom of the dais.

Standing on either side of the Dark Lord were two women. One, Harry recognised as the Lady Bellatrix, and the other one was just as statuesque, her hair a light brown to Lady Bellatrix’s inky black.

Harry felt his skin prickle with the amount of power on display in the room. His cock twitched with interest. Harry bit down on the inside of his cheek; it would not do to show arousal this soon in front of the Dark Lord.

“Ah, this one,” Severus smirked. “Bred especially for his pretty face. You remember James? I had to make sure he had children. Harry was taught mastery in dance and music. Like the others, he has also taken lessons in pleasure.”

“He dances?” The Dark Lord’s rich baritone voice sent shivers of delight down Harry’s spine.

“Yes, My Lord.”

“Show me.”

Severus raised his wand, vanishing Harry’s chains with a murmured spell, and the boy took several quick steps backwards to give himself room.

The woman who sat at the bottom of the dais looked more alert now. She raised the drum on her left hand and began a slow beat.

Harry dared to look at the most powerful man in the country and then he closed his eyes. He relaxed his body into his opening stance and danced.

Harry felt like he was flying when he danced; he stopped thinking and just obeyed the sound of the drum. He made a couple of mistakes; a turn here and there could have been tighter. The pirouette was wobbly. If he had been home, Severus would have whipped him for those mistakes.

When he finished he bowed deeply, breathing hard.

“Come here,” the Dark Lord purred.

Harry looked up, stunned. Did the Dark Lord like him? He rose gracefully and walked up to the dais with his back straight, his eyes locked ahead.

He knelt at the Dark Lord’s feet, head bowed.

“No, I said come here,” the Dark Lord snapped, eyes narrowed.

Harry stood and walked forwards, stopping when he was standing next to the Dark Lord.

“Better,” the Dark Lord said approvingly. “You’re trained in pleasure? How do you like to pleasure your master the most?”

Harry didn’t answer straight away. He knew the Dark Lord probably heard ‘Whatever pleases my Master’ all the time.

“My lord, I love it when my Master takes me because he needs pleasure, without caring for my own. When my master shoves me against the wall and takes me just because he can.” Harry licked his lips. He could feel the Dark Lord watching him.

“And if I wanted to use you as a mere cockwarmer?” the Dark Lord raised a questioning eyebrow. 

“Then you would discover my mouth warm and willing,” Harry said with confidence. “My teachers would be quick to assure you of my talents.” Harry’s tone held a playful challenge.

“Severus, you did well with this one.” The Dark Lord stood, eyes roaming over Harry’s body approvingly. “Bellatrix, take the boy the Consort rooms.”

 

~*~

 

The Consort Rooms reminded Harry strongly of the Breeding Pens where he was born, albeit a lot cleaner. The rooms held a rustic charm, with its bare stone walls and large windows. The centre of the room was dominated by a sunken, circular fire pit, and soft brown sofas had been built into the steps leading down to it. 

Lady Bellatrix flicked her wrist and a loud bell sounded in the room.

Slowly, boys started appearing in various states of undress, in answer to the summons. A tall, muscular boy strutted forwards, bowing at Bellatrix.

“Cormac, this is Harry, I trust you’ll be able to show him around?”

“Yes, my Lady,”

Harry walked to stand beside Cormac, bowing to Bellatrix as he did so. “Thank you for your assistance, my Lady.”

Lady Bellatrix only smirked, before turning on her heel and sauntering from the room.

  
  


~*~

 

Harry sat on the edge of the sofa, staring blankly into the fire. He had no idea if the Dark Lord would want him tonight. Cormac, the boy that had shown him around earlier, had warned him that the Dark Lord might not show interest at first. 

Harry didn’t doubt himself; his teachers had whipped that out of him over the years. He knew he could do his job as consort, he just hoped he wouldn’t get overlooked.

He hadn’t been the only new arrival. Two other boys, Cedric and Dean had also been acquired. Dean was an inch or so taller than Harry and thicker, with impressive thighs, Harry noted jealously. Cedric had a well defined, athletic body and an easy smile.

Harry was relieved when, just after nightfall, he was informed that the Dark Lord wished to see him alone.

The Dark Lord’s servant, a weak man named Peter, lead Harry to a simple-looking black door.

“This is the door you will use to enter Our Lord's rooms unless he informs you otherwise.” Even the man’s voice sounded weak, as if it was used to speaking in a simpering tone. 

Harry nodded, fighting the urge to fidget with nerves. Everything that he had worked for depended on tonight.

Harry knocked twice on the door and then walked into the Dark Lord’s private rooms. He was blown away by the opulence. Crystal chandeliers hung from the enchanted ceiling, currently depicting an active volcano. Pulling his eyes away from the red-hot lava, Harry continued his walk, trying not to let his eyes dart around wildly.

The room he had entered seemed to be more of a receiving room. To his right, he saw a set of walnut double doors. Inscribed into the wood were the letters ‘L’ and ‘V’. Confident that he was looking at the doors to the Dark Lord’s bedroom, Harry walked towards them and knocked. He dropped to his knees, his head bent respectfully.

The door opened silently and Harry rose, walking into the room beyond.

The Dark Lord sat in a dark green armchair, a tumbler of whiskey beside him on a fine mahogany coffee table.

Harry walked confidently over to the seated ruler and knelt, keeping his head bowed. “Good evening, my Lord.”

“Harry, child, you don’t need to bow when we are alone — unless I tell you to.”

Harry raised his head, a wary look in his eyes. “As my Lord commands.”  He rose gracefully to his feet. The Dark Lord pulled Harry into his lap and the boy let out an undignified squeak of surprise.

The Dark Lord slipped his hands under Harry’s loose-fitting silk robes. He licked at Harry’s throat, before biting the sensitive skin between his neck and shoulder.

Harry gasped in pleasure, the Dark Lord’s skilful hands running over his chest, pulling and tweaking his nipples.

“So responsive,” the Dark Lord murmured against the skin of Harry’s neck. “I will have to give Severus a special treat. He’s taught you very well.”

Harry shivered, turning his eyes onto the Dark Lord, and he smiled. “You are easily impressed, my Lord, wait until you get me into bed and then I’ll really show you what I can do.”

“Who says we need a bed?” the Dark Lord asked, mirth colouring his voice.

Harry turned around, slipping his robes from his shoulders, “I’m ready if you are, my Lord.”

The Dark Lord laughed, a rich musical sound. “Indeed, on your knees then.”

Harry slipped off the Dark Lord’s lap and knelt between the ruler’s open legs.

The Dark Lord opened his robes, revealing his hard erection. Harry’s mouth watered. The Dark Lord’s cock was long and thick. The head was angry red as it filled with blood.

Harry pressed a kiss to the inside of the Dark Lord’s thigh. He breathed in the musky scent of his Lord, allowing it to fill his senses completely.

Harry licked and nipped his way slowly to the Dark Lord’s heavy balls. Looking up Harry grinned as the Dark Lord’s cock brushed his cheek, leaving behind a smear of pre-cum.

Harry sat up on his knees and touched his cheek lightly. He brought the fingers to his mouth, sucking them sinfully into his mouth, tasting his Lord’s cum for the first time. Harry’s eyes closed in pleasure. His Lord tasted bitter, the salt heavy on his tongue.

“You taste delightful, my Lord,” Harry pressed a kiss to the Dark Lord’s other thigh, “I hope to taste more of you.”

“I can guarantee you will.” The Dark Lord’s voice sounded amused.

Harry smiled as he pressed his lips to the underside of the Dark Lord’s cock. Harry licked at the delicate skin, running his tongue along the underside of his Lord’s cock.

Harry placed his hands on the Dark Lord’s tense thighs, steadying him. His Lord threaded his fingers into Harry’s wild hair, his face remaining stoic.

Harry nipped teasingly at the Dark Lord’s balls, before locking eyes with the Dark Lord and swallowing the man’s cock whole.

Harry choked, his Lord’s cock hitting the back of his throat. Above him, his Lord sighed in pleasure, his hips moving to meet Harry’s cock-hungry mouth.

He sucked harder, bobbing up and down the man’s cock with enthusiasm. The Dark Lord spread his fingers, pushing Harry down further on his cock.

“Ah.” The soft groan escaped the Dark Lord’s mouth and Harry grinned around the man’s cock.

Harry hummed around the cock in his mouth, pleased when the Dark Lord tightened his hold on his hair in response.

“Stop,” the Dark Lord ordered. His voice had a breathless quality to it.

Harry pulled off his Lord’s cock, excitement coursing through him.

“Sit.” The Dark Lord patted his lap and Harry scrambled to obey.

Harry wrapped his arms around the Dark Lord’s neck, his eyes bright with desire. He pressed hungry kisses to the Dark Lord’s face.

“Eager, aren’t you?” The Dark Lord cupped Harry’s arse in his hands, feeling how soft and supple the skin was.

Harry gasped as his Lord’s fingers brushed against his hole. “Of course,” he answered. “I know how good I am.”

“So confident,” the Dark Lord said appreciatively.

Harry moaned as his Lord’s fingers, suddenly covered in slick, pressed into him. His head dropped back as his hips moved of their own accord, rocking onto the digits inside him.

Harry didn’t reply, instead choosing to bury his face in his Lord’s neck as the man worked him open. Once satisfied, the Dark Lord lined his cock up with Harry’s quivering hole.

Harry sank down, his Lord’s hands on his hips, steadying him. The Dark Lord was bigger than any toy Harry had used to prepare himself for this day. The burn was fierce, like a red-hot iron brand marking him on the inside. It was very nearly too much.

The Dark Lord chuckled at the whimper that escaped Harry. “Good boy,” he praised, “take it all.”

Harry sank down, taking every delicious inch of his Lord’s cock to the root. He breathed heavily, getting used to the feel of having such a large cock inside him. After a few moments, Harry took let a long breath, bracing his arms on the sides of the chair and  _ moved _ .

Slowly at first, his hips making delicate circles. He quickly grew bolder, using the arms of the chair for leverage as he lifted his hips, almost allowing the Dark Lord to slip from him before slamming back down.

The Dark Lord’s fingers gripped Harry’s hips tightly, breaking the skin, a small trickle of blood bright against the golden tan of his consort’s skin.

A light sheen of sweat drenched both Lord and consort as their bodies moved in rhythm, the Dark Lord’s hips meeting Harry’s with increasing urgency.

Harry’s orgasm took him completely by surprise. He yelled, his back arching, as he came. Cum coated his Lord’s chest. He slumped, head burying into the space between his Lord’s neck and shoulder.

The Dark Lord continued to fuck into his consort, impressed that the boy had come without his cock even being touched. He released his death grip on Harry’s hips, moving his hands down to grip Harry’s arse.

Harry whimpered, pushing himself up, his hips moving slowly.

The Dark Lord chuckled, “So desperate to prove yourself.”

Harry smiled but said nothing. Instead, he clenched around his Lord’s dick.

It didn’t take long before the Dark Lord was cuming inside Harry.  Once they had both recovered, the Dark Lord placed a soft kiss to Harry’s check.

“Now, to bed. I want to see how many times I can make you cum tonight.”

Harry sat up, a playful smile on his lips. “As many as my Lord can provide of course.”

 

~*~

 

Harry pulled the rapidly-cooling silk sheets further around him. He relaxed his shoulders a little. The Dark Lord had left the bed a short time before. Harry relaxed deeper into the soft pillows. He had no idea what they were made of but knew they were finer than anything Lord Snape had. 

“Enjoying yourself?” The Dark Lord walked into the bedroom, a towel wrapped loosely around his waist, his dark hair wet from a shower.

Harry sat up, the sheets pooling around his waist. “Good morning, my Lord,” Harry bowed his head respectfully.

“No need to be so formal.” The Dark Lord smirked as he approached the bed. “After all, you spent last night bouncing on my cock.”

“I hope I pleased you, my Lord.” Harry smiled, unbothered by the Dark Lord’s comments about the night before.

“Greatly.” The Dark Lord sat on the edge of the bed. “You’re not like the other consorts”

Harry tilted his head, brows knitting together. “If I have displeased you in some way — ”

The Dark Lord reached out, his hand cupping Harry’s chin. “My displeasure is not with you.” He rubbed Harry's chin tenderly. “You will join me for breakfast?”

“I will do whatever my Lord desires of me,” Harry answered slyly. “Are we breakfasting here or?” Harry laid back down, stretching his body temptingly. He tweaked a nipple. “We could continue where we left off…”

The Dark Lord chuckled at the display. “I have some important guests arriving shortly. We will be breakfasting with them.”

Harry bowed his head, “In that case, may I be excused so I can dress for our breakfast?”

“Of course.”

Harry slipped from the bed, uncaring about his own nudity. “I shall return soon.” Harry trailed fingertips delicately over the Dark Lord’s chest, smirking wantonly as he did so.

“Until then,” the Dark Lord agreed.

Harry could feel the Dark Lord’s eyes on him as he left the room, his hips swaying.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hopeful that is will become a decent length fic. Right now I am aiming for at least 50k if not 100k (I would *love* for this to be my first 100k fic.) 
> 
> This chapter was kinda short, but future chapters should be longer as the PLOT kicks in. ^.~


End file.
